


You may now kiss the bride

by un_petit_peu_de_moi



Category: One Piece
Genre: I have approximate knowledge of what's happening in One Piece right now, M/M, but it still contains spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_petit_peu_de_moi/pseuds/un_petit_peu_de_moi
Summary: Sanji's getting ready for his wedding (and subsequent death), but the bride turns out not to be who he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags state, I'm not completely up to date with One Piece. I know roughly what's happening, cue the spoilers, but I'm definitely taking some liberties here.  
> Also if you're curious, I have a (side) blog : [ here ](http://dynastyoftheds.tumblr.com)

Sanji knows he’s doing the right thing. He’s sure of it. But that doesn’t stop the dread in his stomach as he stands in the church, wearing a suit he feels is choking him.

 

He knows it’s going to end badly. But he thinks, at least his friends will be safe. His real family is alive and well, and that’s all that matters.

 

He’d went to the spot Luffy had told him to meet him at, wearing a cape, making himself discreet, but his captain had been nowhere to be seen. Luffy always kept his words so if he wasn’t there-- if he wasn’t there, that meant he had given up on Sanji. He’d finally listened to him and he’d saved himself, taking Nami and Chopper and Brook with him. They’d left him where he deserved to be and went on their way, to find the One Piece and help Luffy become the Pirate King like he was meant to be.

 

This was good news, and yet when Sanji had searched that clearing and found it empty of a strawhat, he’d found his eyes burning and his guts twisting. If he even Luffy gives up on him, then what does he have left?

 

At least, he thinks, he’d have been part of it. He’d have belonged, he’d have made _nakamas_ , friends, people he considered more dearly than his biological family. He’d have made sense. He’d have had a purpose.

 

The door of the church opens and Sanji is brought back to what’s happening around him – _to_ him. He’s getting married. To a pretty girl, one he should have swooned over, but whose eyes are cruel and whose smiles are dishonest.

 

Luffy’s smiles are never fake.

 

Pudding makes her way up the aisle, a white veil over her head covering her hair and face. She’s wearing some kind of thin white cape, tied to the veil, that covers most of her body. She seems giddy, something contained in the way she walks, not quite as slowly as is the tradition.

 

He hears his brothers snicker as she passes them, holding a bouquet of pink flowers in her hands. Sanji notices she’s holding them too tightly, the stems crushed under her grip.

 

The door of the church slams back as Pudding nears him. She stands in front of him, her back slightly turned to the public as she faces him.

 

He sniffs the air. She smells different today – something salty, that could either be sweat or salted water. Sanji finds he likes that scent better. It reminds him of his captain.

 

The ceremony is dull. Sanji says what he’s supposed to say, does what’s expected of him. For all that Sanji loves ladies he never really thought of settling down. But if he ever found someone captivating enough that he was ready to marry them, he’d have imagined his wedding something big, something grand that would have him restless days before. Instead, while he was certainly restless last night, it’s more about his imminent death than his imminent wedding.

 

“You can now kiss the bride.”

 

Sanji sighs. He reaches for the veil, and lifts it.

 

He’s supposed to be leaning down and taking that kiss, but all he can do is stare, dumbfounded, into the face of his bride, and instead of the blonde locks and pouty lips he finds dark hair, a smile as big as the sun, and a small scar on a round cheek.

 

“Luffy,” he whispers, because maybe saying it out loud will make it more believable.

 

It doesn’t.

 

“Let’s get married Sanji!” Luffy says, trying to whisper back. He looks absolutely thrilled, as though this is just another of those exciting adventures he likes to go on. It probably is. “And then let’s find All Blue together!”

 

“Luffy,” Sanji chokes out. “ _What the hell_ -”

 

“You may now kiss the bride,” the marriage officiant repeats impatiently. Sanji realizes the whole room is waiting for him to make a move, and kiss the bride – _his captain_.

 

“Hey Sanji,” Luffy says, loudly enough that people in the front rows frown and try to get a better look at the bride. “Kiss me come on!” Luffy says, pursuing his lips in a childish manner.

 

“What are you-”

 

Luffy rises on his toes and plants a big, wet kiss on his cheek, and Sanji doesn’t know why he ever thought he was aiming at his lips.

 

“Yosh!” Luffy exclaims once he’s back on the heel of his feet, stretching his arms up in the air in a show of enthusiasm. His white cape falls over, revealing dark hair and strong arms.

 

The crowd gasps and someone says, “This isn’t Pudding!”

 

 _Genius_ , Sanji thinks ironically. There’s a familiar dread in his stomach that has less to do with fear and more to do with _why the hell is my captain such an idiot_.

 

Luffy grins widely, oblivious to the crowd, uncaring of Sanji’s shock. “Let’s go Sanji, I’m stealing you away!”

 

“This is Mugiwara!” Someone says, and from then on it’s a mix of _what’s he doing there?_ , _where’s Pudding?_ and _catch him!_

 

“Ah shit,” Luffy seems to realize his mistake, eyes wide and mouth agape. “Nami said not to do that.”

 

“Idiot,” Sanji mutters. Luffy’s getting ready to fight, fists closed in front of him. He finds his lips twitching and his fingers are itching for a smoke. There’s a tingling sensation in his legs. He wants to stand by Luffy’s side and fight alongside him, like he is meant to.

 

This wasn’t in Sanji’s plans. But he should have known, Luffy never follows any plan.

 

 

–

 

 

Nami drops to her knees and laments, muffling her sobs in her hand as she hears her captain screaming in the next room.

 

 _Why?_ She thinks. Why did she ever think this was a good idea? Why did she ever think _Luffy_ , of all people, could actually make it work? Here goes her discreet, _safe_ escape plan to get Sanji back.

 

She sniffles and rubs at her nose. Someone says _catch him!_ next door and receives a carefree _shishishi_ back. Nami sighs heavily.

 

She’s going to murder Luffy.

 

But before that--

 

She stands back up and whips her Clima-Tact out.

 

“Sorry Sanji-kun,” she says to the empty room, watching through the window Luffy engage in a fight with a wide smile on his face. Sanji kicks the guy aiming a gun at Luffy’s head. “I’m going to crash your wedding.”

 

And if she happens to fry Luffy in the process, well, the idiot had it coming.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Wedding to Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742968) by [HatterSaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz)




End file.
